Conventional mobile device cases at least partially surround mobile devices with a protective cover. The protective covers typically expose the display screen of the mobile device, or cover it with a thin layer of clear material so as to still allow a user to touch and view the display screen. However, extended use of the mobile device via the display screen uses a significant amount of the mobile device's battery life, sometimes unnecessarily.